Tumnus's Adventures In Spare Oom
by Minor God
Summary: Mr. Tumnus and Lucy find themselves outside the wardrobe. They have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: No, I'm not C.S. Lewis.

Summary: My first Narnia fic, so please read and review! Lucy and Tumnus have fun in Spare Oom.

"You can't catch me!" cried Lucy, as she fled through the woods. Of course, she only said this to add further thrill to the game, as Tumnus was fast approaching. At first, the human game had seemed a little pointless to the faun, but out of effort to please Lucy, he had consented to play, and was now having a marvellous time chasing the little Daughter of Eve through the sparkling snowy woods.

"Yes I can, yes I can!" he cried, hurling himself after her, into the thick branches she had just disappeared into. He nudged his way further and further in, but soon it seemed that the woods had become much darker and he had lost sight of little Lucy.

"Lucy?" he called, nervously. "I can't see you!" It was probably due to his concern over this that he didn't notice the way the branches around his arms were growing softer... "Lucy?"

Then, he let out a great sigh. He had just found his hand fallen onto a little shoulder before him, in the darkness.

"You're supposed to say 'tig'," she reminded him.

"Ah, of course. Tig," he nodded.

For a few moments, they fumbled around in the darkness, but then, Lucy hit something hard. And they fell; Lucy first, then Tumnus.

As soon as he realised this, Tumnus leapt up. "Lucy, are you all right?" But then, he noticed something which took him even more by surprise. There he stood, outside what looked to be a big cupboard, full of coats. And he was in a large, empty room. Not only that, but the through the window, there spilled the brightest, most beautiful light. "Sunlight!" he breathed to himself.

Lucy walked up to him. "Yes," she beamed. "I told you it was summer here."

Tumnus looked at her in awe. "Do you mean to tell me, Lucy, that this is the magnificent city of Spare Oom?"

Lucy smiled uncertainly. "Well, sort of."

"In the beautiful country of War Drobe?"

"Erm, yes," Lucy decided.

Tumnus beamed. "How wonderful! You must take me to meet your family!"

Lucy considered. She would dearly love her siblings to meet Mr. Tumnus, but she feared that she would then have endangered him by over-exposing him. "They're... out," she said. "Sorry. But we can have fun! How long since you had a strawberry?"

Tumnus's eyes lighted joyously. "Why, it must have been one hundred years!" he said.

Lucy was very sad to hear this, and she snuck him down the back stairs into the kitchen, where she fed him half a bowl of freshly-picked strawberries from the Professor's own garden.

"That was magnificent!" he laughed, the juice trickling down his cheek. "Thank you, Lucy!"

And together, they proceeded out into the garden. It was a beautiful day, with every blade of grass gleaming under the sun and birds playing in the sky.

Tumnus's golden hair glittered magnificently, a sight which fascinated Lucy. He even took off his scarf.

But then, she stopped and started. A quick, high-heeled step was coming downstairs inside just behind them. Lucy thought quickly; she pushed Mr. Tumnus down the stone steps before the door and steered him around to the side, so that below his waist was covered from the view of the door, by the steps. And lucky that she did, because then, out came the Professor's house-keeper. She gave them a look of reprovement.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked coldly.

Tumnus smiled at her radiantly. "No, thank you," he replied. "Are you Lucy's mother?"

Both Lucy and the housekeeper looked horrified at this thought.

"Certainly not," she said. And it seemed she was now too disgusted with him to find out who he was, so she left with a mere, "Sir, may I tell you that we hereabouts are a respectable people, who will never favourably view a gentleman without a shirt!"

Tumnus looked back to Lucy. "Oh dear," he said. "Was she right?"

Actually, that point had also worried Lucy. She surveyed her dear faun. He was a slim creature on the whole, and of average height, but those legs did not look apt for human trousers. Then an idea struck her. "Stay here!" she said, running inside.

She returned a few moments later with a long, brown raincoat, which she helped Tumnus into. So, they set off, arm in arm.

The town was bustling with people, shopping mostly, but some just out to enjoy the sun. The happy atmosphere was quite overwhelming for the faun, who, to express his joy, picked up Lucy and spun her round in the air several times.

As they were passing the sweet shop, Lucy remembered the little money her mother had sent her and her siblings, her share of which was in her pocket now. She pulled it out, and drew Mr. Tumnus into the shop with her.

She bought a quarter of humbugs, the likes of which Tumnus had never tasted before and it took him a while to get used to the 'spicy' flavour (they don't have mint in Narnia). Soon, they came to a park bench and sat down.

"There are so many humans here," beamed Mr. Tumnus. "This is like a free trip to a really exclusive zoo!"

Lucy blinked.

"Full of intelligent and beautiful creatures," Tumnus added hastily, "with the most beautiful and intelligent one of all to guide me!"

Lucy rewarded him with her beautiful smile. He loved it when she smiled; it warmed him up inside and melted his heart.

But suddenly, Tumnus was gripped by fear: a terrible rattling, roaring sound was tearing past him somewhere. He let out a cry. He wrapped his arms around Lucy, to protect her. But then he saw that her only concern was him. "Oh, Mr. Tumnus," she said, "please don't be afraid, it's only the train!"

He gazed at her with a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity. But he saw that all she felt (dear, pure-hearted little Lucy) was happiness that he had stopped being afraid.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter, please let me know what you think! More chapters soon, if you want them!


	2. Chapter 2

Hand in hand, Tumnus and Lucy made their way to the railway station. It was quiet today, so Lucy could calmly explain the workings of the steam engine. "It's a carriage," she said. "Inside, there are lots of little fires that give it the power to move."

To Tumnus, this claim seemed a little confused, but he tried to look like he believed her. For a while, they strolled along in a happy silence. They came upon a stray dog, nibbling at a sausage someone had dropped. "Good morning," said Tumnus.

To his surprise – and slight hurt – the dog did not reply.

"I said good morning," repeated Tumnus.

"Erm," said Lucy.

"Excuse me?" Tumnus tugged his arm away from Lucy to face the dog (still gulping down the sausage). "It's very rude not to reply." He didn't sound angry, rather like he was hurt, but still trying to help the dog learn to get on in the world.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy interjected, "that dog can't talk."

The faun looked at Lucy worriedly, then back to the dog, with pity dawning in his eyes. He backed away, linking back up with Lucy and said to the dog, "Please forgive me, sir, I didn't realise. I am dreadfully sorry. Poor thing," he added to Lucy as they walked away.

"Yes, quite," she said.

On they walked, up through the fields at the back of the village and eventually, back to the Professor's house. Lucy's intent had been to lay amongst the shadows of the trees for a while, but soon, to her right, she heard a shout. "Hey! Lu!"

She turned, to see her brother Peter running over, holding a cricket ball. Behind him, Edmund and Susan were standing on their home-made pitch.

When Peter saw Tumnus – edging forward with a little bow and a big grin – he stopped and looked inquisitively at Lucy.

"This is..." Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she searched for an explanation. But Tumnus, it seemed, needed none.

"The Faun Tumnus," he said to Peter. "I met Lucy in my home land of Narnia, a few weeks since." And, turning to Lucy, he issued her a glittering smile.

Peter and Lucy's eyes met. Peter's looked very ashamed. "Oh Lu," said Peter. "I'm so sorry."

Taking a moment to almost enjoy the look on Peter's face, Lucy said "It's quite all right, Pete."

Then, Susan and Edmund came over, were let in on the matter, were sorry, and then were keen to know more of Mr. Tumnus.

It appeared he was 276 years old (fairly young), the only child of the fauns Brontum and Lella and liked reading, knitting, star-gazing and the study of mythical creatures (such as seals).

"And yourselves?" he asked finally.

"Well," said Lucy, taking charge, "this is Peter, Susan and Edmund. He's 12, she's 14 and he's 10." An oddly detailed description of their hobbies was then included.

"Lovely to meet you all," said Tumnus.

"We were just playing a game of cricket," said Edmund. "Would you care to join us?"

The faun blinked over to the strange things on the pitch behind them, and the threatening-looking things that the children held. But then he looked into Lucy's bright, hopeful little face. "Yes," he said.

That, however, proved to be easier said than done. Cricket, as you may know, is a complex game, which is very hard to teach fauns. They cannot run too well (being half goat) and are usually flustered by fast-moving balls and bats. Tumnus made a brave attempt, but mainly he ran back and forth with his hands on his head to protect himself.

But, as the Pevensies all knew, it's taking part that counts.

That evening, all the children offered up a part of their supper for the faun, and he ate sitting on the floor beside Lucy, as there were only four chairs at the table, and Tumnus didn't like to put the children out.

But when it came to bedtime, Tumnus was hidden under Lucy's bed while Mrs. Macready surveyed the girls climbing into their beds (and yes, he closed his eyes while they changed). But soon after the lamp was dimmed, he got out and cuddled both girls, saying that he had better get back.

He made them promise to say goodbye to the boys, and to visit him soon, before tip-hoofing his way back to the spare bedroom.

In the darkness, the girls smiled and settled down between their sheets.

A/N: No, this is not the end. One more chapter coming soon, and much thanks to any reviewers.


End file.
